


The Righteous Man and The Angel

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, the greatest love story ever told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grand story of the angel who gave up everything for The Righteous Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous Man and The Angel

Maybe in their world, they will never kiss; never touch each other more than hands on the face, a lingering hug or a comforting palm on the shoulder. Maybe they will never feel the other’s hands move across the planes of each other’s skin. Maybe they will never make love to each other for the first time, two souls finally joining as one. Maybe they will never even admit to being in love with one another, or maybe they will and it will be too late. 

Maybe they will and maybe they won’t, we don’t know yet.

Whether Dean Winchester and Castiel ever become explicitly in love with each other on Supernatural, there are thousands of universes that they do and are in love with each other.

Dean and Cas meet in coffeeshops, at college, at the fucking grocery store, in libraries, in the ocean, in a church, in high school. They find each other in nearly every place imaginable. They admit their love to each other, sometimes as a human and an angel, sometimes as two humans, sometimes as completely different species entirely.

They have hardships, they fight and yell at each other and have glorious make-up sex. They kiss each other slowly and passionately in the rain, in the snow, beneath the setting sun and on the beach of an ocean that crashes with “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Even if in our universe Dean and Cas don’t get the ending they deserve, in countless universes they do.

They are happy, they are alive and they are in love.


End file.
